eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Elements of Destruction: Face the Chaos
at | next = | displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # Use the portal at in Myrist, the Great Library to enter Ward of Chaos Elements. # Travel to the at and kill an icecrete rumbler and collect an Icecrete Shield # Travel to the Abandoned Garrison at and kill chillfoot dervishs and to collect 4 chillsoot embers that they drop on the ground. # Return to the zone entrance at and right click to throw chillsoot ember at Glimmerghast to make him aggro. You may need to throw more than one. # Kill Glimmerghast, the fog archon to open the barrier at . #* Use the Icecrete Shield before and periodically during the fight to receive less damage, recast time is 12.5 seconds. # Travel to the at # Kill a shock tempest and collect a Fulgurite Strike. # Kill 4 ballast stone rumblers and place the bodies in the south part of the pool at , the water at the far end of the wooden walkway. # Kill Cursemuck, the mud golem. #* Use the Fulgurite Strike to strip Cursemuck's damage reduction buff called Slippery Defense. #* Reapply the Fulgurite Strike when Cursemuck emotes that he shakes off the fulgurite. # Travel to the at . # Kill a stormstone twister to collect a Wellstone Spout. #* Note: The twisters have a big knockback, so you may want to clear them to avoid being kicked into the hole or the lava. #* Note: There are half a dozen of them and they respawn. It may take 4, 5, or more kills to get the Wellstone Spout. # Kill all of the flamestone furies in order to raise the stone bridges to Blazeanger's island. # Kill Blazeanger, the lavawurm golem at to remove the barrier at . #* Fight him on the small island he stands on. #* The bridges to the center island fall when he is engaged and he leashes if pulled to the outer circle. #* Use the Wellstone Spout to damage Blazeanger. #* Reapply the Wellstone Spout when Blazeanger emotes that his ill temper is back. #* Use a chunk of Blazeanger on the ground to exit the island. # Travel to at , collect 5 cinder gems (the red crystals on floor), also collect 4 tattered paper, and kill all wildfires in the room. # Travel to the at and gather the Filtered Breath scroll in the room. # Kill all wildfires. # Click the Fires of Knowledge at to throw in the papers and gems, spawning Cinderstench. # Kill Cinderstench, the smoke archon to remove the barrier at . #* Use Filtered Breath when you see the emote, A Toxic Mist overwhelms your senses. "fills the air with toxin." # Travel to the at and kill all of the chaos storms to activate the lift at . Once active, click the lift. # Defeat Lady Najena ## Approach Lady Najena at and listen to her before she becomes aggro. ##*''Note: use Icecrete Shield scroll through the entire fight, to reduce the damage taken by 75% and to cast while running'' ##*''Note: use Filtered Breath scroll through the entire fight, to heal and restore your power'' ## At various percentages of her health, Najena becomes immune to damage and summons one of her elementals. Kill the elemental, then return DPS to Najena. ##* At 85% health, she summons Glimmerghast. Use the Icecrete Shield to defeat him. ##* At 65% health, she summons Cursemuck. Use the Fulgurite Strike to defeat him. ##* At 45% health, she summons Blazeanger. Use the Wellstone Spout to defeat him. ##* At 25% health, she summons Cinderstench. Use Filtered Breath to defeat him. ## At 5% health, Najena becomes immune and says '"Who will Norrath turn to when the inevitable shissar invasion begins now? You will regret your actions this day, pet. This I promise!", then disappears. # Speak to Maelin Starpyre at in Myrist, the Great Library. Rewards *Doomfire, the Burning Lands Raid Key *Breastplate Based on Class **Blazeplate Chestguard -- plate **Pyrelink Cuirass -- chain **Infernal Leather Tunic -- leather **Emberweave Robe -- cloth *Choice of: **Fist of Chillsoot Quencher **Inferno, the Pyreiron Poker **Abyss Reaver, Avenger of Tides **Sky's End, the Gale Blocker **Glimmerwall, the Bluster Buster **Eye of the Vegerog *At least **Epic 2.0 spells *Will award Epic 2.0 spells if any of your character in the account completed Epic 2.0. Merchant Unlocked Alhuurn Khalen will sell apprentice Epic 2.0 spells for characters that betray and have completed the quest.